The Chipping Out of Terra
by Black Triforce
Summary: Beast Boy is tired of waiting for someone to find the cure to unfreeze Terra so... He decides to do it himself! What will happen? Heck if I know.


... I have nothing to say so... READ IT ALREADY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Be thankful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had only been a few days since Terra had been turned to stone and everyone, when they had time, was looking for a cure but Beast Boy was being VERY impatient.

Beast Boy popped up beside Cyborg. "Cy, have you found a cure yet?"

"No Beast Boy. I haven't."

"Oh. Okay then." Beast Boy then decided to ask Starfire.

"Hey Star. Have you found a cure yet?" Starfire looked up from the girly-girl magazine she was reading with a confused look on her face. "A cure? For what?"

"Umm... for Terra."

"Who?" Beast Boy sighed and figured someone had told Starfire that sniffing permanent markers was something a normal earthling did and made a mental note to find the markers.

"Hmm... Robin's gone so the only person I have left to ask is..." Beast Boy looked to the door that lead to the room that lead to the last person he had to ask that would lead him to the answer he had been looking for. (Or something along the lines of that...)

"Raven." Beast Boy slowed opened the door to her room and popped his head in. "Hey Raven, have you..."

"No. I haven't found a cure. Now. Go. A. Way." Beast Boy, because of the lack off brain cells he had, didn't believe her. So he put on a Sherlock Holmes style outfit and began pacing back and forth.

"Are you sure that you're not just saying that because you don't want me to know that you HAVE found a cure so that I won't bug you anymore because I would've left by now even thought you know I'll just come back to bug you later?" Beast Boy smiled triumphantly because he had ether convinced Raven that he was right or that he had managed to confused the author who had to reread the warped logic a few times to get it herself.

"You do know that makes no sense, right?" Raven stated bluntly as she blasted the randomly placed anime character into space before he could say 'It never did.'

"It makes perfect sense. But back on subject, have you found a cure yet? And tell the truth this time."

Raven was starting to get VERY angry with the little green weirdo. First he had barged into her room and now he was using even less of his brain then he usually did.

"I've been sitting here in the dark trying to control my powers. DO you think I have time to find a stupid cure for your stupid girlfriend?!"

"Well... maybe. I mean you could stop for a few minutes to..." At that moment, the people who worked in Beast Boy's brain finally got the switch in his head to click making Beast Boy realize what Raven had said about Terra. (Yay for slowness!)

"HEY! Terra's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend, who happens to be a girl. Just like I happen to be a boy, and you happen to be a talking skeleton."

Raven's eye started to twitch... a lot. "I happen to be a what?" Raven jumped at Beast Boy and began to throttle him. Fortunately, Robin heard the cursing from Raven and the high pitched girly screams from Beast Boy and ran in and stopped them.

"What's going on?" asked Robin as he looked at Raven as her angry started to break the windows on the tower. Beast Boy was sitting in a corner sniffling like a three-year-old.

"I...I came in here to ask Raven if," Beast Boy paused to snork up some snot. "If she had found a cure... and she said no and then she... she... started throttling me!"

Robin nodded, kind of like a therapist who pretends to understand what you're talking about. "Raven? Is this true?"

Raven shot a 'You won't live to see nightfall' glare a Beast Boy. "Yes. Only because he called me a talking skeleton!" The window in the room broke, spewing pieces off glass that almost hit Beast Boy.

"Uh, Beast Boy? It's going to take a while for us to find a cure for your girlfrie... I mean Terra. You have to be a little more patient. It might be another year until we find it." Robin explained to the twitching Beast Boy.

"Another... year? Dude... That'll take too long!!!" sobbed Beast Boy.

Robin sighed. "I know it's a long time but..."

"But what? NOTHING!" Beast Boy screamed as he pulled out a chisel. "If I have to wait a year to get Terra out, then I'm gonna get her out myself!"

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea..." But it was too late. Beast Boy was already a fourth of the way to the volcano where Terra frozen.

"If he kills himself, or Terra, I'm going to laugh."

"Raven! That wasn't nice!"

Raven snorted. "So? I'm not nice either."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Done now? Good. Time to review! Press the blue button over and tell me what you think. You can flame... if you want. If I update this later, depends on what you think so... HURRY UP! Thank you.


End file.
